In recent years there has prevailed a printing environment in which the user of a personal computer or the like selects a desired one of a plurality of printers connected in a network environment and issues a print command. In order to print using a desired printer, the user installs a driver that supports the printer type. When the user installs this driver, the IP address of the printer that will be used through the driver is stored on the PC. The printer used most frequently by the user can also be registered in the PC as the default printer. Normally the user performs an operation on the PC to issue a print command to the printer registered as the default printer.